Zsa-Zsa Padilla
Zsa Zsa Padilla (born Esperanza Padilla; May 28, 1964) is a Filipina singer and actress.She is currently part of ABS-CBN contract actresses.In 2016-present,Padilla is set to be one of the main-hosts of Eat-Bulaga! and Wowowin.and Claire Redfield from the Resident-Evil-2 video game series. Biography Padilla was born as Esperanza Padilla in 1964, the daughter of actor and sportsman Carlos “Sonny” Padilla, Jr. who served as the referee in the Ali-Frazier world heavyweight boxing match. She is a singer who has performed in various concerts in the Philippines and overseas. She has also acted in movies, television and on the stage. Padilla is also a songwriter, commercial model, product endorser, businesswoman, and music producer. Padilla started as a member of the Manila Sound band, Hotdog, in the mid-70s and then in 1982 went solo. In 1987, her first TV role was as the wife of a gay man in the series "Lovingly Yours Helen". In the same, her first movie role was in the film "Mga Anak Ni Facifica Falayfay" with Filipino comedian Dolphy, her partner of more than 20 years. She has 2 daughters Filipina singer and actress Karylle from her first marriage to Modesto Tatlonghari and Zia Quizon from her relationship with Dolphy.She is the cousin of a fellow singer Gino Padilla, Actor Daniel Padilla,Actress Lorna Tolentino and TV/Radio Host Amy Perez are also her cousins and they are nieces of actor Jerry Pons.On August 2012, she confirmed that she has Stage 1 Kidney Cancer,but lately after her operation it was confirmed a benign tumor.Here are Recent-TV-career She-is-currently-one-of-the-hosts of GMA-Network and ABS-CBN's game-musical-variety-show-because of his late appearance of the show and to appear in some GMA-Network and ABS-CBN-shows,Vina Morales,Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,Carlo Marasigan,TV-Shows.Sang-Linggo-NAPO-Sila,Magandang-Tanghali-Bayan,Wowowee Pilipinas-Win-Na-Win,Happy-Yipee-Yehey,Showtime,ASAP,GMA-Supershow SOP,Party-Pilipinas,Sunday-All-Stars,Sunday-Pinasaya,Wowowin,Eat-Bulaga! Kapamillya-Variety-Shows Kapuso-Variety-Shows Video games Discography * Unchanging Love (PolyEast Records, 2009) note: Gold Album Award *Mahal Kita, Walang Iba (Viva Records, 2002) *In My Life… Zsa Zsa (Viva Records, 2001) *Love Concert Live (Viva Records, undated) *Sentiments (Viva Records, 1999) note: Platinum Album Award *Zsa Zsa (Viva Records, 1998, Quadruple Platinum Album Award *Walang Makakapigil (Warner Music Philippines, 1994) *I I S A (Blackgold Records, 1990 {affiliate label of; re-released by Vicor Music Corporation}) *Krismas (Blackgold Records, 1989) note: released as Audio-Cassette only *Roots & Wings (Blackgold Records, 1988 {affiliate label of; re-released by Vicor Music Corporation}) *Ikaw Lamang, 1985 {affiliate label of; re-released by Vicor Music Corporation}) note: Gold Album Award *Kahit Na (Telesis, 1984 {re-released by Vicor Music Corporation}) note: reissue of "Am I Your Kind Of Woman" *Am I Your Kind Of Woman (Jem Recording, 1984) *zsazsa turbo(1991) Singles 2012 *Sayang the TV Series "Kahit Puso'y Masugatan" 2010 *Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita the TV Series of Remake Drama "Magkano Ang Iyong Dangal?" 2009 *Hanggang 2002 *Mahal Kita, Walang Iba *Skyline Pigeon 2000 *Time After Time *I Honestly Love You 1999 *Bridge Over Troubled Water *Through the Years 1997 *Were All Alone *Don’t Give Up On Us Baby 1988 *Iiwanan Mo Na Ba *Maybe This Time 1986 *Ikaw Lamang *Mambobola *Hiram 1985 *To Love You *Eversince *When I’m With You 1984 *Kapag Puso’y Sinugatan *Point Of No Return *Somewhere 1983 *Kahit Na Filmography *You're Still the One (film) (2015) *A Moment in Time (film) (2013) -Miriam Javier *I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto nAPO Sila! (2012) -Elaine *Paano Na Kaya (2010) *Mano Po 6: A Mother's Love (2009) -Olivia Uy *Dobol Trobol: Lets Get Redi 2 Rambol! (2008) - cameo appearance with Pia Guanio *Zsa Zsa Zaturnnah: Ze Moveeh (2006) *Mano Po 4: Ako Legal Wife (2005) - Chona Chong *Mano Po 2 (2003) -Lu Shui *Home Alone Da Riber (2002) -Sandra *Ika-13 Kapitulo (2000) -Sarah *Tataynic (1998) -Rose Winshield *Batang PX (1997) -Tessie *Madrasta (1996) -Sandra *Father & Son (1995) -Lennie *Ikalabing-Isang Utos Ng Diyos (Mahalin mo ang Asawa mo) (1994) -Susan *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (1994) -Monique *Kung Ako’y Iiwan Mo (1993) *Tiny Terrestrial: The Three Professors (1990) *Og Must Be Crazy (1990) *Starzan 3: The Jungle Triangle (1990) *My Darling Domestic (1990) *Starzan II (1989) *Bote, Diyaryo, Garapa (1989) *Bakit Iisa Ang Puso (1989) *Pahiram Ng Isang Umaga (1989) *Starzan (1989) *Magkano Ang Iyong Dangal (1988) *Hiwaga sa Balete Drive (1988) *Black Magic (1987) *Mga Anak Ni Facifica Falayfay (1987)